The Beginning
by gleekbabe18
Summary: A story of the epic ship that is Tartie! Tina's POV! This is my first story, so please read and review! May become multi-chaptered! Thanks!


This is my first story, so please give me a really long review! Don't Hold Back! I'll do another chapter if you want.

* * *

I first saw him on the first day of freshman year. I mean, between the glasses and the grandpa clothes he was kind of hard to miss. Oh, yeah, and the fact that he was in a wheelchair. Still, he was cute and in Spanish class he asked for a pencil and seemed nice enough.

On the last day of the first week I had already been deemed a loser and was cornered by some sophomore jocks. "What's up, T-T-Tina", one asks with a smirk.

I mumbled for them to leave me alone but they just came in closer.

Suddenly, one of them grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me towards the back doors. I realize that they're taking you to the porta-potties. I heard they were going to flip some kid named Kurt until a Spanish teacher with curly hair stopped them. I tried to fight, but they were too strong and no one cared to help you.

So, two minutes later, I was surrounded by the foul odor as I waited for them to begin flipping the porta-potty. Abruptly the porta-potty is flipped over, knocking me to the ground, my face positioned right above the toilet.

Another flip came and I cried out in pain. I looked at my wrist and the bone was sticking out funny. "You idiots! You just broke my freaking wrist," I yelled angrily. One of the jocks mumbles a curse word not worth repeating and they quickly disperse. I didn't believe that they would just have left me here. I started to sob from the pain and the humiliation.

Soon after, the door began to slowly open and I cowered, thinking it was just another jock coming back for more. But, it was _him_, looking horrified at the state of me. I rolled out and sank to the ground, sobbing. "Hey, hey, it's okay. They're gone now," I looked to see him looking at me with a look that was both pitying and understanding. "Come here." I staggered into his lap and threw my arm around his neck, continuing to cry. He rubbed my back and murmured words of comfort.

Looking back on this moment, I am surprised I did this, as I never liked human contact. I mean I love my family, but I rarely hug them. There was just something about him that was so comforting.

I removed my arms from their noose around his neck and began to gain composure. "Oh my god," he said. I was confused until I looked down and saw my wrist. It was hugely swollen and obviously broken.

"Crap, my mom's going to have to take me to the hospital for that one," I said, pulling out my cell to text her. She was supposed to have picked me up ten minutes ago, but my brother's diva attitude probably made her late. I told her to meet me at the back of the school, and put my phone back in my pocket.

"I can wait with you if you want. My dad's already picking me up here because this is where the ramps are," he offered sweetly. "Thank you. I'd like that." We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, completely lost in them.

Then I remembered where I was sitting. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I must be crushing you," I squeaked, sinking onto the concrete. "It's alright, I can't feel it anyways!" He said it so cheerfully that I thought he must have been joking but when I glanced up he looked so heart-broken it broke my heart as well. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know," I muttered feeling like the queen bitch even though I had no way to know. But he shook his head and told me it was alright, and after a few awkward seconds we began to talk about music, school and movies, and discovered we had a lot in common. We both loved the same music and the Harry Potter series, the books and the movies.

By the time my mom pulled up, I had almost forgotten about the pain in my wrist. We quickly exchanged numbers before I climbed into the car, smiling and waving at him before reaching to shut the door.

"Wait," he cried. "My name's Artie, by the way. Artie Abrams. That probably should have the first thing I told you, but, yeah." He blushed furiously as I laughed at his nerdy charm.

"Tina Cohen-Chang," I replied. "Well, then, _Tina. _Farewell and I hope your arm feels better." I giggled as I pulled the door closed, ignoring my mom's amused smile. I waved as we drove past him, and he waved back.

Later, that night, I was about to fall asleep my cell phone buzzed.

**Hey, hope ur wrist is okay. See you tomorrow! ;) **

**It's fine, and thx for helping me out 2day! **

Then I remembered that Artie has to go in to school every morning by himself and I grabbed my phone.

**Do you want me to meet you outside b4 School 2morrow?**

The phone quickly buzzed again.

**I'd like that. Thx.**

I smiled and fell asleep. The next day, we met outside and he signed my cast. Later that day, I saw ringleader of the jocks limping by, wincing in pain. I overheard some cheerleaders talking about some kid in a wheelchair who rolled over his toes, breaking three of them.

We've been inseparable ever since.


End file.
